The present invention relates to a shroud cover for fluids pump dispenser, and in particular to a shroud cover fitted on a pump dispenser for dustproof purpose and to prevent the pump dispenser from being actuated unintentionally during shipping or storage.
Typically, some fluids pump dispensers are operated to produce a fine mist or an atomized spray, and others to dispense a quantity of product in a liquid, cream or paste form. The former are used for spraying liquid products such as pharmaceutical products, cosmetic products or perfume; the latter are used for dispensing lotions or cleaners. Conventional fluid pump dispenser includes a dispensing pump mounted at the top of a container with a closure. The pump dispenser further includes a button disposed on the top and a dip-tube extended from the bottom of the dispensing pump. As such, by pressing down on the button, the fluids filled in the container can be discharged from a nozzle of the pump dispenser.
Conventionally, a protective cap may be provided to cover on the nozzle. The protective cap is normally formed in a tube shape for use to prevent contamination on the nozzle because of dust or fluids leakage. Another example may provide a cap with a click to secure on the pump dispenser.
However, all conventional caps are used to cover merely on the nozzle to prevent dust. For above-mentioned pump dispensers, there is no any protective cover provided to shield the button. Therefore, when the button is unintentionally pushed during shipping or storage, the fluids filled in the container will be inevitably discharged to contaminate the nozzle and even the container or the pump dispenser itself. Moreover, the discharged fluid is wasted.